<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Night Before by teddiehtet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23996224">The Night Before</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddiehtet/pseuds/teddiehtet'>teddiehtet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>22 year old Tamaki, 25 year old Sougo, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Five Years Later, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sougo's hands are tied literally, Tamasou, Teasing, slight nipple play</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:22:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23996224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddiehtet/pseuds/teddiehtet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>With his eyebrows furrowed, Sougo, with messy bed head and dressed in his disheveled yukata from the night before, stared at his own reflection in the mirror. His eyes focused on the kiss marks and small, yet noticeable, bite marks littered across his neck and peppered across the exposed parts of his chest. </p><p>A pair of arms encircled his waist as Tamaki came up from behind and rested his chin on Sougo’s shoulder. </p><p>(aka) </p><p>Sougo and Tamaki get frisky at the ryokan the night before their shoot for the 5 year anniversary episode of “MEZZO’s Let’s Run Away Together”.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Yotsuba Tamaki/Ousaka Sougo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Night Before</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseNiji/gifts">RoseNiji</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY ROSE!! Ahhhh I hope you'll like this! I didn’t know how much I could make Sou-chan suffer but jafienf I’m still working my way around writing smut *SOBS*,,, I hope that this is still okay! ;w; This is all... PWP... 😂Happy belated birthday once again, my friend!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As soon as the door shut behind them when both of them stumbled into their room, their lips crashed together haphazardly. Sougo’s hands tightly gripped the front of Tamaki’s yukata as he pulled his partner closer. Tamaki, in response, took a hold of both of Sougo’s arms and walked forward, guiding Sougo right on to the laid futons. </p><p>When his bare feet felt the soft material of the futon, Sougo lowered himself down, dragging Tamaki with him. After planting his forearms on either side of Sougo’s head to anchor his weight, Tamaki dove down again to capture Sougo’s mouth in another searing kiss; their lips moving together, perfectly in sync. </p><p>“Mm…”</p><p>In no time, their breaths quickened. The residual heat from the bath, combined with their own body heat had both of them needing to break away for a short moment to catch their breaths. </p><p>“Sou-chan…”</p><p>Tamaki leaned in to lightly nibble on the top of Sougo’s ear, earning him a satisfied sigh. As he continued to tease the outer shell of Sougo’s ear with small, light nips, Sougo brought his arms up and looped them around the back of Tamaki’s neck, pulling him in. Blowing out another shaky breath, Sougo squeezed his eyes shut as he felt Tamaki’s lips go from his ear to the side of his neck; first a kiss, so light Sougo barely noticed, followed by a second, slightly more powerful one. Tamaki’s lips then parted to take a part of Sougo’s skin, and gave a harsh suck, eliciting a sudden, sharp gasp from the man underneath. </p><p>Almost immediately, the sharp sting of Tamaki’s teeth followed. Sougo writhed underneath, his arms still holding on to Tamaki’s neck, while Tamaki continued to pepper Sougo’s neck with hickies and small bites. Sougo bit his own lower lip as the constant switch from pleasure to slight pain kept sending shocks up his spine. </p><p>Sougo slid his hands to Tamaki’s shoulders and started pushing his yukata down. “Tamaki-kun, off…” </p><p>While letting Sougo push the fabric off his shoulders, Tamaki himself shifted his attention from decorating Sougo’s neck back to capturing Sougo’s lips. Sougo pushed back against the soft, sweet pull of Tamaki’s kiss, responding with increasing fervor. </p><p>A sudden chill attacked Sougo’s torso before he knew it, and then realizing a second later that Tamaki had made quick work of undoing the obi of Sougo’s yukata, now leaving his front completely exposed. As their lips and tongue met over and over again, Sougo too dropped his hands down to clumsily grab at Tamaki’s obi in an attempt to undo it. </p><p>Breaking away from the series of kisses, Tamaki quickly grabbed Sougo’s wrists and brought them back above Sougo’s head, pinning them down. Before Sougo could complain, Tamaki pressed his lips against Sougo’s, shutting him up effectively.</p><p>In the split second of distraction, Tamaki still kept Sougo’s hands down, but switched to one hand, while using the other to snatch up Sougo’s undone obi. With incredible speed, Tamaki managed to bind Sougo’s wrists together using the sash.</p><p>Sougo pulled away from the kiss and craned his head to look up at his now bound hands. “Ah…” Sougo muttered. </p><p>Sougo turned to stare back at Tamaki, who had a triumphant grin spreading across his face. “Relax, Sou-chan,” Tamaki said as he cupped Sougo’s cheek before trailing his hands down, to his chest. Leaning back down, Tamaki gave Sougo a short peck on his mouth, then pressed his lips on Sougo’s bare chest. </p><p>Again, Tamaki wasted no time in marking Sougo’s chest with dark hickies, taking his sweet time. Occasionally his fingers would graze Sougo’s nipple, earning a small jerk from the older man. Finally, Tamaki hovered his lips over Sougo’s nipple and gave it a teasing lick with his tongue before capturing the nub between his lips. </p><p>With a sharp inhale, Sougo arched his back, giving in to the soft pressure of Tamaki’s lips, and the occasional wet flick of his tongue. His bound hands curled into tight fists as he struggled to keep his voice contained while Tamaki rolled Sougo’s other nipple gently between his fingertips. </p><p>“Ah-!” </p><p>A moan slipped past Sougo’s lips as a sudden jolt of pain sent shivers down his spine. After giving Sougo’s nipples a strong pinch, coupled with a sharp bite, Tamaki soothed the now slightly reddened nipples with a gentle suck and brush of his fingers. </p><p>Using feather light touches, Tamaki dragged his free hand down Sougo’s waist and then his thigh. Running his fingers along the inside of Sougo’s upper thigh, Tamaki got dangerously close to Sougo’s erection.</p><p>“You’re hard.”</p><p>“Don’t say that out loud…” Sougo sighed.</p><p>“Sou-chan, we’ve been dating for three years.” </p><p>“Still, it’s embarrassing to hear-- Mmph-!” </p><p>Tamaki squeezed the inside of Sougo’s thigh and continued to shower his chest with small kisses and licks. His other hand left Sougo’s nipple and moved down to knead at the soft skin of Sougo’s other thigh. His hands crept upwards, closer to Sougo’s dick, but never touched it, not even a slight graze. </p><p>Groaning in frustration, Sougo lifted his hips, attempting to get some sort of contact with Tamaki’s body. Tamaki just tightened his grip on Sougo’s thighs and kept his hips back down. Lifting his head to meet Sougo’s intense gaze, Tamaki merely gave his partner a bright smile. </p><p>“Be patient, Sou-chan,” the younger man spoke, a teasing tilt of feigned innocence apparent in his voice. “You should be good at it right, since always say that after all.” </p><p>“Wow,” Sougo huffed. “Using my own words against me?” </p><p>Tamaki laughed. “Just let me take care of you.” </p><p>Leaving Sougo no chance to reply, Tamaki shuffled further down and, with both of his hands, parted Sougo’s legs further. He then pressed a kiss on the inside of Sougo’s right thigh, right above his knee. With his second hand kneading slow circles with his thumb on Sougo’s other thigh, Tamaki started leaving a trail of kisses upward. </p><p>A kiss, followed by a small nip and then a harsh suck. Fueled by the small gasps of pleasure tumbling from Sougo’s lips, Tamaki continued to take his fill of Sougo’s thigh, stopping right when he reached his groin. Instead of continuing, he quickly left a light kiss on the side of Sougo’s dick and went to focus his attention on Sougo’s other thigh. </p><p>“Hahh...Tamaki-kun come on…” </p><p>Only offering a small grin in response, Tamaki continued giving the same treatment to Sougo’s other thigh, going all the way up till his groin again. This time he pressed a kiss on the base of Sougo’s dick, and, with the flat of his tongue, gave a long, drawn out lick from the base to the tip. </p><p>With a groan, Sougo bucked his hips, trying to get more contact. Tamaki however, kept his grip on Sougo’s thighs and prevented him from moving again as he continued to lick the shaft teasingly, getting to the tip but never fully taking Sougo’s member into his mouth. For a few more moments, he continued to cover the shaft with licks and kisses, while keeping Sougo from squirming. At one point, right when he reached the tip of Sougo’s dick again, Tamaki merely flicked his tongue at the slit and pressed a short kiss, before moving away. </p><p>Upon the complete loss of contact, a small, almost childish whine slipped from Sougo. “Tamaki-kun…?” </p><p>Answered by the sound of a zipper opening and a few of their things being taken out, Sougo soon understood what Tamaki went to go and get.  </p><p>“Tamaki-kun,” Sougo called again. “Let me touch you too.” </p><p>“Nah,” Tamaki nonchalantly answered as he came back with the bottle of lube and a condom. </p><p>Exhaling a heavy sigh, Sougo continued, “At least take off your yukata.” </p><p>“Hmm,” Tamaki hummed as he uncapped the lube and spread a generous amount of on his fingers. “The convenient thing about a yukata though, Sou-chan, is we can still have sex while wearing it.” </p><p>Instead of replying, Sougo gave up asking Tamaki to strip, while Tamaki kneeled between Sougo’s legs and spread them further. He rubbed his fingers to warm the lube before circling Sougo’s entrance and pushing in one finger. </p><p>Sougo sucked in a deep breath, letting himself adjust to Tamaki’s finger. It didn’t take long till Tamaki was already able to add a second one. Without warning, Tamaki slid his body down and gave a long, slow lick along the underside of Sougo’s dick before going on to suck at the tip. Gradually, Tamaki inched down, taking in more.       </p><p>The warmth of Tamaki’s mouth enveloping his dick shot spikes of sudden pleasure up Sougo’s spine. As his eyes fell shut, Sougo let out a breathy groan, letting himself drown in the heat of Tamaki’s mouth, the moist licks of his tongue, and the intrusive, yet erotic feel of Tamaki’s fingers exploring his ass. </p><p>“Tamaki-kun,” Sougo panted. “I-I’m close.” </p><p>“Mm,” Tamaki hummed, his mouth still around Sougo’s dick. One of his hands, now gripping Sougo’s thigh tightly, massaged the supple skin and as his other hand continued to scissor Sougo’s opening. </p><p>With more of the double stimulation, Sougo’s hips thrust up instinctively as he arched his back and pressed his head back into the soft futon. Jolts of pleasure continued to shock throughout his body, building up the coiling tension in his lower abdomen, about to burst. </p><p>It was too much- the warmth of Tamaki’s mouth around his dick and the embarrassingly loud and wet sounds of Tamaki’s fingers playing with his ass was driving Sougo crazy, and yet had him craving for more. </p><p>More closeness. More contact. More of Tamaki... </p><p>Sougo instinctively squeezed his eyes shut and, even with his hands bound, tried to grasp the futon sheet in an attempt to ground himself. His already heavy breathing quickened, and his moans turned into a mix of pleas and calls for Tamaki. </p><p>The pressure building up in Sougo’s core threatened to burst. The moment his orgasm was about to overwhelm him, Sougo suddenly lost the warmth of Tamaki’s mouth and was replaced with Tamaki’s hand holding the base of his dick tightly. </p><p>The desperate need for release elicited a frustrated groan from Sougo, followed by a pleading, “Tamaki-kun!”</p><p>“Not yet.” Tamaki kept his grip on Sougo’s member while his other hand continued to work on loosening up Sougo’s opening. </p><p>With a weak whine, Sougo turned his head to bury his face into his upper arm. When Tamaki’s fingers slipped out, Sougo peered up expectantly, meeting his boyfriend’s own intense gaze.  </p><p>“Sou-chan, I’m flipping you.” </p><p>Right after the warning, Tamaki effortlessly lifted and turned Sougo so that he was facing the futon. Supporting himself on his knees and elbows, with his hands still tied, and Tamaki hovering over his back, Sougo was trapped. </p><p>Looping his arm around Sougo’s waist, Tamaki pressed himself flush against Sougo’s back and butt, eliciting a shiver from the older man. In response, Sougo pushed his hips back, sending a coy grin over his shoulder as he felt his partner’s obvious erection twitch.</p><p>With one hand keeping a tight grip on Sougo’s upper thigh, Tamaki dragged his other hand up the smooth, sweat drenched expanse of Sougo’s abdomen, stopping once he got to his chest. With his finger, he lightly traced a nipple in slow, agonizing brushes, and leaned in to whisper in Sougo’s ear, “Ready?” </p><p>Patience running thin, Sougo could only nod and prop his hips up further, urging Tamaki to get on with it. His anticipation heightened upon hearing the rip of the condom package. After a few seconds, Sougo finally felt Tamaki’s hands on his ass again, spreading his cheeks and teasing the opening with the tip of his dick. </p><p>Impatience building up once more, Sougo was almost about to bang his forehead on the futon. “Tamaki-kun, if you’re not--” </p><p>Sougo’s sentence was cut short by his own sharp gasp as Tamaki entered Sougo in one smooth motion. In the next second, Tamaki pulled Sougo’s hips towards him forcefully as he started pounding into Sougo with practiced thrusts. </p><p>Before Sougo knew it, he was already a panting mess. With his chest pressed flush against the sheets, every time his body moved, his nipples would brush against the soft material. The constant stimulation from Tamaki’s dick smoothly thrusting in and out, combined with the sudden jolts of pleasure from his sensitive nipples, Sougo couldn’t handle it anymore. </p><p>Between pants, Sougo could only call out Tamaki’s name. </p><p>Suddenly, Tamaki slightly changed the angle of his thrusts, dragging out an embarrassingly loud moan from Sougo. With a knowing smirk Tamaki tightened his grip on Sougo’s butt, enough to leave a few bruises, and continued his movements. </p><p>With the tip of Tamaki’s dick now grazing his prostate, Sougo’s self control started crumbling faster. His bangs stuck to his sweat covered forehead and his bound hands clawed at the futon. Although untouched, his dick was still fully erect and leaking pre-cum. </p><p>A haze clouded over his mind. Sougo could, and only wanted to, think of and feel Tamaki around him, touching him, marking him. </p><p>“Haah... Tamaki-kun, please...I’m close-!”</p><p>With a groan, Tamaki sped up his thrusts, urging Sougo to get louder. Sougo’s inhibitions were about to burst. Through all the stimulation, he could feel his orgasm threatening to spill... only to be rudely interrupted by Tamaki’s hand, gripping the base of his dick. </p><p>“Again-?!” Sougo complained. He pressed his forehead onto the futon and heaved a large sigh, trying to unsuccessfully catch his breath. </p><p>“Mmhm,” Tamaki whispered. However he didn’t slow his pace, and instead, continued to pound into his boyfriend relentlessly while still preventing Sougo’s orgasm. </p><p>Sougo was about to go insane. All he could focus on was his need for release would be quenced if only Tamaki would move his hand a little. Sougo squeezed his eyes shut and thrust his own hips back and forth, in time with Tamaki’s pace. It was unbearable, having his desires coiling and building up in his lower abdomen and yet no way of letting himself go. </p><p>Tamaki’s movements started to become erratic, an indication to Sougo that he was also close to an orgasm. </p><p>“Sou-chan,” Tamaki panted. </p><p>“Please,” Sougo quietly murmured.</p><p>Releasing his hold on Sougo’s dick, Tamaki moved his hand up, stroking the shaft and teasing the tip. Suddenly overcome by the unexpected touch, Sougo’s mind blanked, finally breaking all his inhibitions with a breathy, high pitched moan, shooting his release all over the futon. </p><p>In turn Tamaki, with heavy breaths and Sougo’s name continuously spilling from his lips, reached the peak of his own orgasm, finishing and then riding out the waves of pleasure as he slowed down his pace gradually.  </p><p>After pulling out, removing the condom, and tying it, Tamaki tossed it casually to the side and turned his attention right back to Sougo, who was currently lying on his back again. The older man, still quite overwhelmed from all the stimulation, looked up at Tamaki with half-lidded eyes, presenting his bound wrists to his boyfriend. </p><p>“You did so well, Sou-chan,” Tamaki praised, giving Sougo a quick peck on the lips as he hovered above and started undoing the knot around Sougo’s wrists. </p><p>Once his hands were free, Sougo reached out to wrap his arms around Tamaki’s neck, bringing Tamaki down right on top of him. “Finally, I can at least hug you.” </p><p>With a small laugh, Tamaki ruffled Sougo’s hair and kissed the top of his head. “You can hug me as much as you want.” </p><p>Sougo laughed and, after a few minutes of comfortable silence, released Tamaki from his hug, letting the younger man sit back up. “C’mon, let’s go clean up before heading to sleep,” Sougo suggested, patting Tamaki’s back a couple of times. </p><p>“Did you think we were sleeping?” </p><p>“Huh?” </p><p>“Sou-chan~” Tamaki drawled, in a cute, faux innocent voice. “We’re not done yet.” </p><p>“We- Our shoot’s tomorrow!” Sougo reminded. </p><p>“Yeah, but that’s later in the evening. Plenty of time for us to sleep in,” Tamaki reasoned, as he took a hold of Sougo’s knees and spread his legs, positioning himself between them. “We can keep going as long as we want.” </p><p>Sougo shivered at the suggestion… the very tempting suggestion. What was he to do, say no? </p><p>“You enabler,” Sougo muttered. </p><p>A knowing grin spread across Tamaki’s face when Sougo raised his hips to press his crotch against Tamaki’s. </p><p>“You’re much more open with doing what you want to, though. I like it,” Tamaki replied, just before smashing his lips against Sougo’s. </p><p>
  <em> “Maybe we really will need all that time in the morning to sleep in…” </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>With his eyebrows furrowed, Sougo, with messy bed head and dressed in his disheveled yukata from the night before, stared at his own reflection in the mirror. His eyes focused on the kiss marks and small, yet noticeable, bite marks littered across his neck and peppered across the exposed parts of his chest. </p><p>A pair of arms circled his waist as Tamaki came up from behind and rested his chin on Sougo’s shoulder. </p><p>“How are you feeling, Sou-chan?” </p><p>“I’m fine,” Sougo answered. </p><p>“Your wrists?” Unwinding his right arms from Sougo’s waist, Tamaki gently took Sougo’s right hand and, with his thumb, rubbed a few soothing circles on the underside of Sougo’s wrist. </p><p>“They’re good,” Sougo reassured. “The sash wasn’t made out of a rough material, and you didn’t tie it too tight either. I’m really fine.” </p><p>“That’s good.” </p><p>“You really went all out last night,” Sougo commented, as he patted Tamaki’s head. </p><p>“I wanted it to be great for you,” Tamaki replied, nuzzling into Sougo’s neck. “I’m pretty sure I’ve picked up what you like in these past years we’ve been dating.”</p><p>Sougo chuckled and pressed a kiss on the top of Tamaki’s head. “That you did.”</p><p>Tamaki pulled away from Sougo’s neck to press a light kiss on his lips. “Y’know if you’re worried about today’s shoot, just wrap a muffler around your neck.” </p><p>“Mmhm, that’s what I was going to do, but when we have to touch up on make-up…” </p><p>“You can just tell them you’re keeping the scarf on,” Tamaki said. “It’s winter anyway, and I’m sure the make-up artists won’t question you. Ban-chan will help us out if we need too.” </p><p>“Mm…” Sougo hummed. “I’ll just do that then.” </p><p>“If anyone asks you can tell them you got bitten by bugs or something,” Tamaki teasingly suggested. </p><p>With a small snort, Sougo answered, “Bugs? Would these bugs be named ‘Tamaki-kun’?” </p><p>“Haha, well we are ‘super, duper close’ after all,” Tamaki replied. After ruffling Sougo’s hair a little, Tamaki walked over to his own bags to grab a change of clothes himself. </p><p>With the tips of his fingers, Sougo lightly traced the hickies on his neck. A small grin tugged at the corners of his lips. “Indeed, much more ‘super, duper close’ after all these years.” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wanted to set this fic in a 5 years later setting from canon i7. So, it’s been 5 years since IDOLiSH7 &amp; MEZZO" were formed, and 3 years that Tamaki and Sougo have been dating (currently 22 y/o Tama &amp; 25 y/o Sou)! Since, in this scenario, they’ve been dating for 3 years already, I like to think that they’ve become much, much more comfortable with each other and communicating together. I also like to see them being teasing and cheeky. 😂 </p><p>Kudos &amp; comments are always appreciated! I'd love to hear your thoughts! ^^ </p><p>Please feel free to talk with me on twitter! ( <a href="https://twitter.com/bunnymikaaa"> @bunnymikaaa</a> )</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>